Never Alone
by TheatrePirate
Summary: Sequel to "A Strange New Feeling"! Willa and Cedric are about to enter their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. But with trouble at the ministry over Voldemort's return, things are now more dangerous than ever. CedricOC
1. Chapter 1

I'm Back!!! Hi everyone! So I've decided to continue the Willa/Cedric storyline into Order of The Phoenix. I hope you like the first chapter of "Never Alone"!

Chapter 1- I'm In Love With Him

Willa stared blankly into the darkness of her room and felt her eyes adjust to it. She was getting impatient. Cedric hadn't written in a couple of weeks and it was troubling her. Willa instantly thought of all the various scenarios and excuses as to why he hadn't written to her. What if Cedric had met another girl? Someone prettier and more outgoing and... thinner. Or what if Voldemort had come back for revenge? Willa rolled her eyes and told herself she was being ridiculous. If something had happened, she could have predicted it. Thanks to these stupid visions of hers that came only when they felt like it, urgent or not, she knew everything was probably fine. She was just being selfish. She couldn't have really expected Cedric to write every single day.

Since she had returned home from Hogwarts, Willa couldn't forget all of the changes that occurred during her first year there. She had been the new girl, made new friends and fell in love with Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts golden boy and the most perfect boyfriend a girl could ask for. Willa was at Cedric's side throughout the entire Tri-Wizard Tournament which he and Harry Potter had both won. After Cedric's near death encounter with Lord Voldemort Willa didn't know if she could handle another experience like that. All she wanted to focus on now was becoming Mrs. Cedric Diggory. She knew that was ridiculous to do and he obviously hadn't really proposed to her. Instead, he had given her a beautiful promise ring. Even though the ring was uncomfortably settled in place by the sweat that clung to her fingers and hands, Willa couldn't have cared less. A dainty pearl with two small diamonds on either side sat on her left ring finger and never came off.

Willa shifted her position in her bed. It was late July and the air was so sticky you could feel the moisture that hung about her room. Willa was wearing nothing but a thin nightgown that fell to just above her knees and even in that and even with the aid of a ceiling fan she was broiling.

Willa couldn't get Cedric off her mind. She hated not hearing from him; it made her feel distant.

Suddenly, Willa heard the cry of an owl in the distance. She sat up instantly and got out of bed to race to the window. Finally, it was Cedric's owl with a piece of rolled parchment in its beak. The owl rested itself upon the ledge of Willa's window and Willa stroked the owl's feathers.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," she told him. Willa took the letter.

"Thank you," she whispered as she turned her back to the window and walked the bed. She stopped before getting in as she unfolded the paper. Willa could barely read the writing in the darkness of her room but she finally was able to make out the message. It read:

"Turn around," written in extremely neat, elegant cursive.

Willa furrowed her brow. She didn't know what to make of this but did as the letter said. Willa turned and as soon as she realized who it was, a smile instantly spread across her face. It was Cedric; here, in her room. The light coming into the space from the moon lit his perfect face beautifully. Willa wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. He must have scaled the side of her house and came in through the window where his owl rested. He gave Willa that crooked smile and shrugged.

"Wasn't that hard," he said referring to the climb.

Willa dropped the parchment and hurried towards him and jumped into his arms, hugging him tight. He leaned back, lifting her off the ground. She could smell his hair again, his skin. He smelt so good, so fresh, like he always had. Willa had noticed that his hair was longer and messier than usual. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans. Willa wondered how he wasn't sweltering.

Cedric held Willa tightly in his arms then pulled her away slightly to look at her face. Because of the summer sun, her hundreds of freckles were much darker and there were probably even more of them now. She looked beautiful, as always. Her eyes sparkled and her lips were irresistible. Cedric kissed Willa. Slowly at first and then growing more intense. When they broke apart, Willa brought her hands up to the sides of her head and breathed out a laugh.

"How'd you get here?" she asked, returning her gaze back to him.

"Drove," he told her.

"How long did it take you?" she asked.

"About five hours."

"Five hours!" Willa cried. Cedric shot a finger up to his lips to remind her to be quiet.

"It wasn't bad at all," he assured her. Willa smiled.

"I love you," she told him for probably the millionth time since they had become a couple. She rested her chin on his shoulder as he held her. Cedric kissed her neck and hair before pulling away to kiss her forehead.

"Lie down with me," Willa said as she pulled him towards her bed. They flopped down onto it and Cedric pulled Willa close. Even though it was a heat wave, they didn't care.

"Ugh," Willa groaned. "My parents aren't going to be happy in the morning."

"Well, your father most likely already knows I'm here."

"Yeah but not my mum," Willa told him. "She doesn't exactly know that we're, well, you know."

"Sexually active," Cedric said matter of factly. Willa playfully hit his arm.

"Cedric!"

"What? It's true!"

Willa didn't respond but smiled.

"Listen, I'll go in the morning. Your mother will never know I was here," Cedric told her.

"No!" Willa said, sitting up. "You can't just drive five hours for nothing and five hours back."

"It wasn't for nothing. I saw you. It was worth every second."

"You're staying. At least for breakfast. Then I'll have something to do around here for once. I'm always bored."

Cedric smiled. "I'll stay. But I will leave in the morning to get to my car and pretend I came to surprise you. Your mother won't have the slightest idea I was here all night."

"Deal," Willa told him, snuggling closer. In minutes, Willa was asleep, breathing lightly against Cedric's skin. He gently stroked her hair and rested his head on top of hers. He too found his eyes beginning to close but forced himself to stay awake. It would be morning soon and didn't want Willa's mother to suspect anything.

Willa soon awoke and found herself alone, as if Cedric had disappeared into thin air. She then remembered that he had just gone out to his car. Willa craned her head to the side to check the time. It was almost nine. Excited to see Cedric again, Willa sprung out of bed and walked over to her closet to put something on. She sorted through a few outfits before settling on a yellow sundress that she loved. After putting the dress on, Willa brushed her red hair and put it into a high ponytail. She spritzed some perfume on, fixed her bed and hurried to the door. When Willa swung open her door, she let out a gasp.

"Dad! Don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

Her father had been standing outside of her room, just about to knock.

"Sorry," he said. "Didn't mean to frighten you."

"Its alright," Willa replied.

There was a silence. Willa's father stared at her.

"You know don't you?" Willa asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah," he replied. "And we're going to pretend that neither of us know he's here. Your mother would be so flustered knowing that a boy spent the night in your room."

"Probably a bit more than flustered," Willa said, rolling her eyes.

"Well anyway, he's going to knock on the front door and pretend it's a surprise for you. So act really surprised."

Willa laughed. "This is so ridiculous," she said and followed her father downstairs.

Celia Hardcastle was standing over the stove, boiling water for tea and making French toast. When she heard steps coming down the staircase, Celia turned and smiled.

"Good morning, dear," she said to Willa before turning back to the stove.

"Morning, mum," Willa replied kissing her cheek.

"Willa, would you get the silverware please and set up the table?" Celia asked.

"Sure."

Willa set the table and when her mother was finished cooking, the three sat down and began to eat. As Willa cut her french toast, she happened to glance up and see Cedric coming through the gate of their house. He was still wearing the same white t-shirt and jeans as he had the night before. She smiled slightly, looking back down at her breakfast. About two seconds later, Cedric knocked on the front door. Willa looked at her father who looked up at Celia.

"Now, who could that be at this hour? It's nine o'clock for heaven's sake," she said, clearly annoyed.

"I'll get it," Willa said, rising from her chair and putting her napkin that was on her lap on the table.

Willa made her way to the door and opened it to find Cedric smiling at her. Remembering to act surprised, Willa let out a little shriek.

"Oh my god!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd surprise you," he said, playing along.

"Willa who is it?" her mother asked.

Willa had lead Cedric into the kitchen and saw her mothers eyebrows raise.

_Shit_ Willa thought.

"Cedric my boy!" Willa's father said getting up from his chair to shake Cedric's hand. Celia continued to glare at Cedric until he turned to her and extended a hand.

"Mrs. Hardcastle," he said, waiting for her to take his hand. Willa stared at her mother. How could she be so rude? Celia finally stood up and took Cedric's hand in hers.

"Cedric," she replied shaking his hand. It was awkwardly silent for a moment. Willa was fuming at her mother for being so cold to the one person she cared most about. Willa's father finally broke the silence telling Cedric to have a seat and asked if he wanted anything to eat or drink.

"No thank you, I ate on the way here," Cedric replied.

"Why are you here exactly?" Celia asked, taking a bite of her French toast.

"Mother..." Willa said quietly.

"No it's fine," Cedric said to Willa before turning to her mother.

"I came to visit Willa and invite her to stay a weekend or so at my place."

This time Willa was actually surprised. Finally she would be able to be alone with Cedric. However, Willa knew her mother would be extremely angry, and watched Celia glare at Cedric.

"Really?" Willa asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I mean, I think it would be fun and we haven't seen each other for a while."

"Could I Mum?"

"Willa, that's highly unacceptable."

"Mum, you're being ridiculous!"

"I don't think it's appropriate for a young woman to be spending nights with a boy."

Willa jumped up from her seat.

"He's not just a boy! I'm in love with him!"

"Willa sit down," Cedric said comfortingly and pulling her back down.

"Mrs. Hardcastle, I don't know what it is you have against me, but I can assure you that wherever Willa goes with me she's safe."

Celia scoffed.

"Willa is never safe. Neither are us and neither are you."

Cedric hated to admit it but Celia was right. With Voldemort back no one was ever truly safe. But Cedric wanted Willa to come with him no matter what.

"Willa is coming with me," he said, standing up and grabbing Willa's hand pulling her up. "I'll take care of her. I promise."

Celia stayed silent. Willa's father broke the tension by ushering Cedric and Willa upstairs to pack. When they were gone, Willa's father turned to his wife.

"Celia how could you? Willa is finally happy again. It's taken years for her to come back from Henry's death."

Celia remained silent, only continuing to sip tea. Willa's father just shook his head.

"What's happened to you?" he asked.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In her room, Willa grabbed a bag and started flinging clothes into it. She was so angry. She was humiliated by her mother and was forced to explode at her in front of Cedric. Cedric noticed that she was flustered and grabbed her arms as she filled her bag.

"Willa, relax please."

"I'm so sorry," she said taking his hands in hers. "It's just hard when I know that my mother basically hates you for no reason."

"It's fine, trust me. I will try to grow on her. I promise. Let's just go."

"Okay," Willa replied.

Willa and Cedric made their way down the stairs again. Willa stopped to hug her dad goodbye and Cedric to shake his hand once again. Willa completely ignored her mother and left the house to find Cedric's car parked outside the gate.

A/N- Sorry for such a random ending, but this chapter needed to end haha. I think that an upcoming chapter might be in Willa's POV but I'm not sure which yet… I've yet to write them! In the meantime, reviews are so appreciated!!


	2. Surprises

WOOO!! I'm backkk! Haha, sorry for the delay guys. I don't know what took me so long! Anyway, here's chapter two. Enjoy!

Chapter 2- Surprises

"Can you just believe her audacity? Honestly Cedric, how could any woman be more cold? And did you see the look on her face when you asked if I could stay with you? It was as if someone had just told her she was being sent to Azkaban."

Try as hard as she might, Willa could not stop talking about her mother. Cedric had been driving for about an hour and she hadn't shut up once. Usually Willa didn't ramble but today was vastly different. She did feel sorry for Cedric though; he was the one who was stuck listening to her go on and on. Cedric started laughing at her last analysis of her mother's behavior.

"I think that's a little bit extreme," he said, keeping his eyes focused on the road. Willa's mouth dropped and she turned to look at him.

"Are you joking? It was just as if the ministry of magic had accused her of being a death eater!" Cedric shook his head.

"Whatever you say," he replied. Willa slumped in her seat as Cedric continued.

"Now don't go and shoot me for saying this, but I think I can see where your mother is coming from."

Willa looked at him as if he had three heads.

"You can't be serious."

"Willa, think about it. Your mother has gone through a seriously traumatic experience as all of you have. She's just having trouble dealing with the thought of loosing another child and it's not helping that she's losing you to me, a boy. And not just any boy, a boy who gave you that ring."

Willa remained silent and looked down at the beautiful pearl ring he had given her. As she felt it with her finger, she realized that she had never thought of what her mother thought of it. She had obviously noticed it; for it never came off her finger and obviously did not approve. Cedric was right. Why did he always have to be so noble and perfect?

"You never cease to amaze me," she said, shaking her head at him. Cedric simply smiled and kept on driving.

Several hours later, the two arrived at Cedric's home. The house was quaint and new looking. It was made of brown stone with a chimney and second floor. The front door was painted blue and an array of different colored flowers lined the windows in perfectly planted window boxes and front of the house. The lawn was beautifully landscaped and the grass was the richest shade of green Willa had ever seen. She figured Cedric's mother was very into gardening.

Cedric opened Willa's door and got her bags out of the trunk. They both made their way to the door and entered the house.

It was very bright and extremely neat. Just to the right of the foyer was the living room. Filled with a light blue and yellow color scheme, there was an airy touch as the open windows caused the light blue curtains to lift in the summer breeze. There was a television, a couple of arm chairs, and a long comfy looking sofa who's color matched that of the curtains.

To the left of the entry way was a cloak room and a hallway that led to the kitchen, and a staircase. As Willa looked around, Cedric put her bags on the floor and called out,

"Mum? Dad? Is anyone home?"

It took not even a millisecond for someone to respond.

"Cedric? Is that you?" a woman's sing-song voice replied. A moment later, a face appeared from the kitchen to accompany the voice. It was Cedric's mother and he looked exactly like her. She had the exact same grey eyes and wavy brown hair. When she saw Willa, she made a beeline for her and pulled her into an embrace.

"And you must be Willa," she said letting go and surveying her face. "My, my, you are just as lovely in person. Cedric talks about you all the time," she said. Willa smiled.

"Thank you."

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you," his mother told her.

"And you, Mrs. Diggory" Willa replied.

"Willa? Cedric?" Amos' voice called out from upstairs and soon enough, the sound of footsteps on stairs could be heard clunking down from the second floor. In an instant, Amos was swooping Willa into a giant hug.

"Willa dear, so lovely to see you again!"

"Same to you, Amos!"

"Kids, I have dinner cooking and it will be ready anytime now so Cedric, why don't you show Willa her room and the upstairs," Cedric's mother told him.

"Alright mum," Cedric said as he picked up Willa's bags. He led Willa up a flight of carpeted stairs. At the top there was hallway with rooms on both sides. There were three bedrooms, one for Cedric, one for his parents and one for a guest, and a bathroom. Cedric brought her things into the guest room and Willa looked around. It was a cozy room, just like the rest of the house, with light blue halls and a big bed with a canopy and fluffy, cream color blankets. The room had the same long, breezy curtains as did the living room and Willa smiled at the sight of it.

"This is really nice," she told him as she looked around.

"Yeah," Cedric agreed. "Well, I guess you'll sleep here."

Willa looked up at him and smiled. "Yup. Unless I feel like being with you of course."

Cedric lazily flopped an arm around her shoulders. "That's always another option," he told her. Willa turned in to him and Cedric slowly moved in to kiss her when Cedric's mother poked her head into the room, startling the pair and causing them to jump apart.

"Come on you two," she chided. "Dinner is ready."

"Thank you mother," Cedric said as she left the room. Cedric quickly kissed Willa on the lips and smiled at her.

"We'll continue that later," he told her before they left the room. Once in the kitchen Cedric pulled out her chair for her and she looked at him and began laughing. He was such a nerd.

"Are you serious?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked.

"Pulling out my chair? Cedric, you really don't need to do that in your own home. It's not like we're at Buckingham Palace."

"Willa, just sit," he told her. Willa followed his order and sat down. Willa didn't want to admit it out loud, but she really, really liked it when Cedric did things like that. It was so sweet.

Cedric's mother was putting their food on plates as Amos sat down at the table with _The Daily Prophet _in hand. He unrolled the paper and as soon as his face saw the front page, his mouth dropped and his eyes narrowed as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"I feared this would happen," he said simply, tossing the paper onto the table for everyone to see. Willa took the paper into her hands and read the headline out loud.

"'The Boy(s) Who Lied?'" she said faintly. Below the headline was a moving picture of Cedric and Harry looking rather pensive after a task they had performed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Cedric craned his head over to look at the page. He furrowed his brows and looked up at Amos.

"They don't believe us," he said simply.

"Apparently not," Amos replied, annoyed.

"Can they print this?" Willa asked. "I mean, this article is lies. Not what Cedric and Harry witnessed. Hypocrites," she muttered under her breath. She skimmed the article and found that it was all about why people shouldn't listen to young boys and how it was impossible for Voldemort to return.

"They shouldn't be chastising them," said Cedric's mother. "They should be focusing on the Tournament and how the two of you are heroes. They should be thanking you for trying to protect everyone."

Cedric took a bite of his food and swallowed it before responding. For a moment he hadn't cared, but now he realized that a lot of people would be mad at him and Harry; kids and friends as well.

"Harry and I are going to get hell for this."

Cedric picked up his finished plate and brought it to the sink. After, he stayed there and leaned over the sink and looked out the window above. His mother came over and put a comforting hand on his back.

"You just stand up for what you know it the truth. I'm more than certain you can do that."

She kissed him on the cheek and began to clear the table. Willa watched Cedric from her spot at the table. She hated seeing him like this. He wasn't like this often, but when he was it hurt her to see Cedric so conflicted. She knew he was trying to be cool with the whole situation, but he really wasn't at all. Willa got up from her chair and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso from behind and rested her head on his back. It was an intimate moment with his parents around but neither cared.

"I know you're trying to be okay with this, but…sometimes its okay to show what you're really feeling," she told him. Cedric moved his hands to hers which were situated around his waist and placed his on top of them.

"You know I will always believe you. And I'll always be by your side. Through everything and anything. I promise."

Amos and Cedric's mother were watching the exchange of words and looked at each other before taking their leave.

"I know," Cedric said turning his head to look at her. "And I'll never forget."

"C'mon Cedric," Willa said, letting go of him. "Let's go do something. Get your mind off all of this. No one here knows about the article. We'll just take things as they come at us."

"Yeah, I suppose so," he replied. "Actually, that reminds me. I have something to show you."

Cedric grabbed Willa's hand and led her out the back door of the house and into the wide field behind his house. It was wide and vast and the grass came to about their calves. As the sun was setting, Willa stared in awe of the beauty that was in his backyard. A gentle breeze moved through the air and lifted Willa's hair. She closed her eyes and realized how lovely it felt. Cedric's hand was still in hers and he kissed her hair.

"I have one more surprise," he whispered to her. "Follow me."

Willa opened her eyes and was suddenly yanked by Cedric who had taken of running. Willa started laughing.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he told her. "Keep running!"

In not too long, the stars were out and Willa could see the lights from the next town over not too far away. Suddenly a screech filled the air and a firework burst in the night sky with a resounding boom afterwards. The two stopped in their tracks and watched as the colorful brilliance of the fireworks filled the night sky. An excited and panting Willa turned to Cedric and smiled.

"Does this happen every night?"

"Just certain nights in the summer. I used to come out here with my mom and dad when I was little but now I usually just come by myself."

"I see," Willa said and then sighed. "I love fireworks."

"As much as you love me?"

"No," Willa told him. "I love them more."

Cedric looked at her in pretend shock and Willa burst into laughter again.

"What?" he demanded.

"You just made the weirdest face."

The joke continued. "Well what you said was surprising," he said starting to laugh himself. Willa then changed her expression into a more serious one and stopped laughing. She grinned slyly and pulled her hair of the ponytail it had been in. She then wrapped her arms around Cedric's neck and looked deep into his eyes.

"Oh, it was surprising? How's this for surprising?"

In an attempt to be sexy, Willa pushed Cedric roughly, causing him to lose his balance and start to fall. However, Cedric had grabbed Willa's hand for support, and ended up pulling her down with him, Willa landing on top of him. When they landed in the tall grass, Cedric looked into Willa's emerald eyes, before putting his lips to hers in an electrifying kiss. He kissed her with every ounce of emotion in his body, placing a hand on her cheek and wrapping an arm around her back. Willa kissed him back and ran her fingers through his hair. When they stopped for air, they both dropped on their backs and breathed heavily, staring up at the stars. The fireworks had ceased and it was completely silent, save for the rustling of leaves in the trees.

"It seems we liked surprises today," Cedric said.

"So it does," Willa replied.

"We should probably get going. I don't want mum and dad to worry about us," Cedric told her, not wanting to leave.

"Good idea," Willa replied. Cedric got up before helping Willa off the ground. They took held of each others hands once again and started off toward home.

"By the way," Cedric added as they walked. "I think that was one of the greatest snoggings we've ever had."

Willa looked up at him, smiled coyly and then looked back ahead of them.

"You're welcome."

Ooh, a little sexiness from Willa! Sorry if this chapter was, at times, a little weird and sappy. I hope you liked it though! Reviews make me smile =D

~TheatrePirate


End file.
